Le Garçon Timide
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Scorpius est un jeune étudiant de deuxième année à Sainte Mangouste et en ce beau jour du mois de décembre va faire la connaissance d'un nouveau collègue.


**A/N : écrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent de hp-slash-fr sur livejournal**

* * *

><p>Scorpius entra dans la salle de repos des internes de bonne humeur. Il ne savait pas si c'était le mois de décembre et l'esprit de Noël qui régnait dans l'hôpital, mais il avait l'impression que cette journée serait excellente et pour une fois, il n'était pas mécontent de travailler un week-end.<p>

— Bonjour Guérisseur Macdonald ! lança-t-il en reconnaissant le dos de son supérieur penché sur le petit meuble où étaient conservés thés, tasses et cuillers.

Macdonald se releva aussitôt, un air urgent sur le visage.

— Malfoy, parfait, je n'attendais plus que vous.

Scorpius leva un sourcil intrigué.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— En tant qu'étudiant de deuxième année vous connaissez le fonctionnement de Sainte Mangouste et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez en faire profiter un nouvel arrivant. Un transfert de l'hôpital Sainte Viviane de Paris. Je crois qu'il est… parti aux toilettes, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Scorpius fit une moue un peu sceptique avant de demander :

— Vous êtes sûr que je suis le meilleur placé pour ça, parce que…

— Pas de chichis Malfoy, vous êtes sur le coup. Ca ne sera rien de compliqué de toute façon, il n'est qu'en première année et ne sera là qu'une journée par semaine pour faire de l'observation.

Scorpius soupira, vaincu. De toute évidence Macdonald ne changerait pas d'avis.

— Bon, je vais aller voir à l'accueil s'ils ont du thé à la bergamote, pas moyen d'en trouver un ici.

— Attendez, le nouveau, comment je saurai qui c'est ?

Macdonald haussa les épaules, et répondit d'un ton un peu trop désinvolte au goût de Scorpius :

— Cherchez celui qui parle français couramment.

Son supérieur n'avait pas encore quitté la salle que les yeux de Scorpius avaient été levés au ciel et avec un autre soupir, il attendit que le nouveau arrive.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps cela faisait à peine une minute que Macdonald était sorti quand un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond argenté et à la peau hâlée constellée de taches de rousseur fit son entrée dans la pièce, l'air un peu perdu de ceux qui n'ont pas encore trouvé leur place dans un endroit nouveau dessiné sur ses traits.

Scorpius décida de prendre les devants et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander :

— Vous êtes le transfert ?

Il tourna de grands yeux bleus vers lui et aussitôt Scorpius se retrouva transporté dans son passé : il ignorait où et quand, mais il avait déjà rencontré cet homme.

— Oui, répondit-il d'une voix chaude qui causa quelques frissons à Scorpius.

— Macdonald m'a dit de m'occuper de vous quand vous serez ici.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

— Je suis désolé mais… on se connait ?

Le nouvel arrivant eut un petit rire et répondit :

— Je vous répondrais bien « je crois que je m'en souviendrais », mais en vérité, oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

— Mais…

— Louis Weasley.

Scorpius eut alors comme une illumination :

— Vous êtes le cousin d'Al et Rose qui a fait ses études à Beauxbâtons ! On s'est vus à leur anniversaire, le quatorzième je crois… Bon sang ça date… Oui, je me souviens de vous, vous étiez le garçon timide dans un coin.

Louis eut un rire gêné et Scorpius se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Rougissant, il s'excusa précipitamment.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

— Pas de problème, le coupa Louis en haussant les épaules. Après tout, _j'étais_ timide dans un coin.

Scorpius rit à son tour.

— Scorpius Malfoy, au fait. Mais alors, que faites-vous à Londres ?

Louis haussa les épaules.

— Maman a enfin réussi à me convaincre de rentrer. Non pas qu'elle ait eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire. J'adorais Beauxbâtons parce que c'était dans le Sud de la France et que j'adore cet endroit pour plein de raisons, mais franchement, Paris ? Définitivement la pire ville du monde.

Scorpius eut un souvenir furtif d'une escapade en amoureux avec Paul, sa première relation sérieuse, et s'apprêta à protester quand Macdonald entra à nouveau dans la pièce.

— J'ai réussi à trouver du thé à la bergamote en bas, mais enfin, c'est incroyable que le nôtre ait disparu !

Louis rougit et Scorpius eut alors la certitude de savoir où était passé le thé de la salle des internes. Avec un sourire amusé, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Louis, je vais vous faire le tour de la maison, si ça vous dit.

Louis s'empressa d'accepter, et ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, l'affluence à l'hôpital étant réduite et l'excitation de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau courant dans les veines de Scorpius. Et pour ne rien gâcher, évidemment, c'était presque Noël.

C'était surement pour cela que le soir venu, alors qu'ils revêtaient à nouveau leurs capes pour se protéger du froid de décembre et que Louis lui dit « Eh bien, on se revoit dans une semaine », Scorpius lui répondit :

— Ou peut-être plus tôt, on peut peut-être diner ensemble un soir ou…

Scorpius se sentit un peu bêtement rougir. Louis était définitivement très attirant Scorpius ne le connaissait peut-être pas beaucoup, mais de cela, il en était certain. Cependant, il n'aurait pas voulu rendre leur collaboration gênée et maladroite en essuyant un refus de Louis.

Mais le jeune garçon sourit et sortit de son sac une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Il y griffonna une adresse et répondit :

— Un hibou, ou un coup de Cheminette, comme tu le sens.

Et avec un clin d'œil, il ajouta avant de sortir de la pièce :

— Et ne t'en fais pas Scorpius Malfoy, je ne suis plus un garçon timide dans son coin.

Et Scorpius ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.


End file.
